


Incomparable

by meimeng



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meimeng/pseuds/meimeng
Summary: Гелия иногда ловит себя на мысли, что он для такой вот неземной Флоры какой-то чересчур скучный.
Relationships: Flora/Helia (Winx Club)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Incomparable

Когда пролетают последние учебные дни и за плечами остаётся очередная битва — возможно, тоже последняя — Флора оглядывается назад с какой-то необъяснимой печалью: где-то там, вдалеке, она ещё может разглядеть знакомые силуэты давних друзей, но совсем скоро и они бесследно исчезнут. Поддерживать школьную дружбу без самой школы всё же довольно сложно, и она понемногу тает, сколько ни береги.

Только Гелия остаётся. Он вновь отпускает чёлку и теперь выглядит почти так же, как в день их знакомства в Красном Фонтане. Его шелковистые волосы, бережно собранные в привычный хвост, лежат на левом плече, а изящные длинные пальцы сжимают остро заточенный карандаш. Флора смотрит и не может поверить, что этой самой рукой Гелия когда-то держал огромного монстра — она всё ещё считает, что его ладони созданы лишь для стихов и полотен, но никак не для страшных сражений. Потому что только за новым рисунком или стихом Гелия кажется самым счастливым, и Флора невольно заражается тем же счастьем, найденным в тихой, спокойной жизни рядом с человеком, влюблённым в неё буквально до луны и обратно.

У Гелии зачастую не получается выражать чувства словами, поэтому он со временем копит целую гору довольно своеобразных, но особенно трогательных признаний. По утрам он клеит всюду стикеры со своими короткими четверостишиями, и Флора, которая думает, что сильнее любить уже попросту невозможно, читает и ошибается. Гелия отправляет ей летающих бумажных журавликов прямо из соседней комнаты — простейшее заклинание, он на самом деле ни разу не волшебник — но Флора улыбается так, словно видит настоящее чудо, ведь она знает точно: если разобрать оригами, то на листе можно будет легко рассмотреть её портрет. Гелия умеет угодить не только Флоре, но и каждому её растению, коих развелось уже очень много. Он никогда не спотыкается о лианы на полу — в этом доме всегда нужно смотреть под ноги — а ещё помогает ухаживать за особо капризной камелией и изнеженной орхидеей. Они обе, кажется, даже не против.

Флора тоже старается любить Гелию, как умеет: безмолвно и тихо, но при этом так очевидно, что не заметит только дурак. Она помогает ему причёсывать длинные волосы и плетёт милые венки из ромашек или одуванчиков. Без волшебства, только своими руками. Гелия часто наблюдает и даже зарисовывает этот процесс на бумаге, потому что Флора, задумчивая и увлечённая, как-то по-особому красива. У неё в ладонях каждый день так много тепла и цветов, что, кажется, весна всерьёз рискует потерять работу. 

Гелия иногда ловит себя на мысли, что он для такой вот неземной Флоры какой-то чересчур скучный, обычный. Сама же Флора уверена, что в каждом его слове, взгляде, прикосновении слишком много волшебства для этого мира. И всё оно греет только её одну.


End file.
